7th Quarter Quell, 175th Hunger Games: District Wars
by dpa2006
Summary: 100 years after the 2nd Rebellion failed the Games continue to haunt the people of the districts. Now the 7th Quarter Quell has come and these Games will be the most cruel of all and Hatch, a 17 year old boy from District 7, finds himself at the center of the Games. I do not own the Hunger Games.
1. Chapter 1 The Morning Before

Chapter 1: The Morning Before

The light mist coming up from the ground smelled of earth and decaying leaves. It cuts up the light from the rising sun like bright shards of glass as the rays creep up my body, warming me against the chill that still clings to the morning air. I close my eyes and listen to the sound of the birds sing their songs high above in the trees, feel the soft grass tickle my neck and arms as I lay in what is my favorite spot at the edge of the forest behind my home.

This is peace.

This is home.

This could be my last time here.

My name is Hatch; a 17 year old boy from District 7. I've lived here my whole life. We are all lumberjacks. I've been trained on how to cut down trees since I could hold a hatchet, which I'm named after. My family does surprisingly well because we all work together and help each other out. I am the 4th child. My oldest two siblings are married and each has one child. We live in a small family compound surrounded by trees. It is usually just us. We only see other people when they come to pick up the lumber we cut and when we have to go into town, and that's the way we like it.

So why could this be my last day in this wonderful spot? It is Reaping Day. And Reaping Day always results in the horrific death of 23 children. But this year will be different. It will be worse. Much worse.

It is the 175th Annual Hunger Games and the 7th Quarter Quell. The Quarter Quell is a special Games especially after what happened at the 3rd Quarter Quell and the 2nd rebellion. The victors that escaped those games were punished by being put in the 76th Hunger Games, but instead of given a chance to fight they were tied to posts throughout the arena. The 24 tributes were then told that if they were to come across one of the six fallen Victors they were required to kill them on site or they would be killed and the fallen Victor let loose to participate in the Games in their place. Needless to say, none of the fallen Victors got the chance to participate.

As a matter of fact, all but one died before any tribute could find them. Two drowned after a flashflood, another died from smoke due to a forest fire nearby while a third was electrocuted to death because his restraints were made of metal and there was a thunder storm where the lightning struck his post. He was put at the top of the only mountain in the arena. The most brutal death of all was the girl's named Katniss. She was found by an army of ant mutts who slowly ate her alive. Rumor was that the ants were specifically put in the arena for her. They were supposedly genetically altered so that they could only pick up her scent, but it didn't stop them from killing three other tributes who had the misfortune of running into them.

The only one that was killed by a tribute was killed only because that tribute had won the games before that fallen Victor was found so the Capitol brought the tribute to them and said they must kill the fallen Victor to truly earn the title as the 76th Games Victor. It took him less than 10 seconds. Her name was Enobaria and despite her claimed loyalty to the Capitol President Snow wanted a clean slate of Victors. She was the last Victor before the 2nd rebellion to die and the Victor of the 76th Hunger Games became the only living Victor. His name was Bronze and he was ironically from District 2; the same District Enobaria was from.

After those Games the Capitol decided to make some changes to the Games. After they had beaten the rebels again they had also conquered District 13. They also decided that since there were some in the Capitol that were sympathetic to the rebels' cause they would now have the capitol vote to have a boy and girl tribute that could be chosen from any district to represent the Capitol. This brought the total number of tributes in the Games to 28 every year.

In order for the Capitol to be able to vote for a tribute they needed to be able to see their choices. So the Capitol built training centers in all the districts. Any child between the ages of 12 to 18 could now be trained to be killing machines for the Games if they wanted. The Capitol provided the trainers, which was supposed to give all the districts a fair chance. It was not compulsory to attend the training centers, but since it was not required the Capitol repealed the rule that an individual could volunteer. This way it couldn't come to the point that only volunteers would go to the Games which would mean that the districts could start selecting only the best to be trained and then the other children wouldn't have to worry about being reaped. They said this would make the odds fair for both trained and untrained children, but in reality this was the Capitol's way of adding more oppression to the districts; have trained children who stand a chance, but then have a small untrained child be reaped. The irony was not missed by those in the districts.

It was also no surprise that even though the Capitol claimed all training centers would have equal training most of the funding for the centers were sent to Districts 1, 2, and 4. Districts 12 and 13 obviously got the least funding because they were seen as being the instigators of the 2nd rebellion.

Additional changes included the public being able to watch the training sessions of the tributes before they went into the arena except for their private session, and the skill score system was changed from a scale of 0-12 to 0-13.

Then there was the 4th, 5th, and 6th Quarter Quell. In the 4th Quarter Quell each district was required to have volunteers. If there weren't any then two boys and two girls would be reaped, the people of the district would vote for which two they wanted, and the remaining two would be publicly executed on the spot. This happened in Districts 5, 10, 12, and 13. The 5th Quarter Quell twisted the rules in that the pool of tributes could only come from the group of 12 year old children; to show that even the smallest are subject to the power of the Capitol. For the 6th Quarter Quell all tributes were chosen from a pool of children that were descendents of all Victors from the very beginning and the present District leaders in office; to show that they do not gain special treatment due to their ancestors' status.

The 7th Quarter Quell would top them all, though.

I think back to the night the President addressed Panem and read off the card for the 7th Quarter Quell. Every word he spoke was branded into my brain that night.

"To show the people of Panem that neither the strong nor the weak can evade the power of the Capitol, and to show that only through unity can we survive, each district will offer up their most recent boy and girl Victors whom will also choose a boy and girl Tribute from ages 12-18 to accompany them into the arena. There may be two Victors; one Victor and one Tribute."

56 people, 24 Victors and 24 Tributes, would be entering into the arena this year, and only 2 would come out alive.

So the districts would not only lose their most recent Victor but that Victor would be burdened with choosing which child would most likely be going to their death. There were only 60 living Victors. By the end of the games there would be 38 if 2 came out of these Games.

I roll to my side and curl into a fetal position. The butterflies in my stomach are twirling so violently now that I feel like I'm going to be sick. I'm 17 years old. I only have two Reapings left and then I'll be in the clear. Everyone in my family has been lucky enough to avoid the Games so far.

But I don't know if I'll have the same luck. Unlike my siblings I have a natural talent. When I was 12 I decided to join the training center. I was scared stiff of getting reaped and I wanted to give myself any chance I could to survive if I did. Because of my experience cutting down trees I naturally had an advantage over the other 12 year olds. I was a natural. I excelled at all of the training exercises and by my second year at the training center the trainers considered me to be among the top 5 best students.

That year I was put in the group that the Capitol would asses and vote on for who would represent them in the arena. I obviously was not voted for, but one of my trainers privately told me that many told him that I was in the top three pick for boys that year. She said that I was guaranteed to be picked if not next year then the year after.

Her intentions for telling me this was to inspire me to work harder. It had the opposite effect. I have a nervous breakdown that night and withdrew from the training center the next day. Needless to say there were many disappointed and angry people both in the training center and the Capitol. Nevertheless, I and my family were left unscathed and left to live our lives in peace. We were expecting peace keepers on our doorstep any day for the month after I withdrew.

But I secretly never stopped training. I took all the knowledge I'd gained in the training center and continued my training in the forest. My family would keep a look out for anyone coming and if someone did they would blow the family horn to warn me and I would stop and go back to work.

I do this because even though I left the training center there was still a chance I could be reaped, so I keep training in case that day ever comes. I know my way around an axe, sword, throwing knives, and machete better than anyone. I'm also better than most with a bow and arrow and spear. I was called a prodigy in the training center; a guaranteed member of the career pack if I ever entered the Games.

But I would never join the career pack. Ever. I would rather go it alone in the Games than join with them. I'm not a born killer.

A gentle breeze blows through the little grove catching my bangs and bringing the wonderful smells of the forest to my nose. The sun continues to rise high in the sky and burn away the morning mist. I keep my eyes closed and soak in this moment. This moment could last forever and I would never get bored.

That's when I hear the whistle.

I try to block the blare as it attempts penetrates my skull. A moment later I hear the soft crunching of dead leaves coming nearer.

"Hatch. It's time," my father says softly.

I roll over and slowly stand up. As I come toward my father he takes my hand and we walk back to the house together to join the rest of the family. This year it will be me and my 3 younger siblings; 2 sisters and a brother. It is his first Reaping. If we are lucky we will all be back here in a few hours going back to our regular daily activities. I hope with all my heart that we will be.


	2. Chapter 2 The Reaping

Chapter 2: The Reaping

The cart jerks up, down, and side-to-side as the horse pulls us down the lane to the main part of the city. We are lucky because we have two horses which are used to haul the lumber we cut to the lumber yard to be sold so we can ride into town when we need to go. Because our family is so big and we work together we are better off than a lot of families in District 7. Of course, even our poorest are rich compared to other districts like 11 and 12.

We reach the town square in front of the stately Justice Building with 15 minutes to spare before the reaping. My younger siblings and I get in our respective lines to register before we're to join our age groups. I look over at my twin sisters who are 15 and give them an encouraging smile. They smile back but it never reaches their eyes. They are full of fear. Who isn't today?

I can see my parents, older siblings and their children, and grandparents joining the other citizens of District 7. Several of the others wave at my parents and some even come and shake their hands. We are well known throughout the district as one of the largest families, but also because my parents are always helping others who are less fortunate then we are.

"Next!" I come to the table where a peace keeper is sitting. She verifies my identity and then says, "You will now join the other 17 year old boys on the left side of the square."

I quietly walk to the roped off space for the 17 year old boys and stand near the back. I know it wouldn't matter, but standing in the back makes me feel safer. Like it will help my name to not be drawn from the bowl. Then I remember that this year there are no bowls. It is strictly based on who the male Victor chooses as the boy Tribute. This makes me feel less safe than the bowls did even though my chances of being picked are probably smaller.

That is because I know the most recent male Victor of District 7. I know him very well, actually. He is one of my oldest brother's best friends. His name is Jack. As a matter of fact, he would come to the forest sometimes and help me with my training. My heart sinks a little when I think that he has to go back into the Games again. As if one time wasn't bad enough.

During his Games they were put in a large maze. Instead of starting at the center with the Cornucopia they all started on the outside at different parts. Each Tribute was given a bag that had one weapon with some other supplies. The maze held horrible mutts, traps, and the walls continually changed. There was no place to hide and when you ran into another tribute they would change the walls to become a room that wouldn't budge until you killed. If someone didn't die soon enough they would release a mutt or set off a trap. There were no alliances in those Games.

Jack was lucky enough to start with his weapon of choice; a throwing axe. He killed quickly and without mercy. Every tribute he ran into was dead within a minute, including the boy tribute from District 4 who he killed to win the Games. He had a hard time adjusting when he came back mainly because he killed his district partner within two hours of the Games. Some feel like he should have shown a little mercy for his district partner, but we all know that it had to be done. They just don't like that fact so they take it out on him. He is cold and calculating and does what it takes to survive. That is what made him so dangerous. I don't know if I would be able to do that.

Just as I take my place in the crowd of boys my age I see Jack take his seat on the podium in front of the justice building. He looks calm as he always does, but his eyes are dark and cold. I can see him looking around at the crowd of boys. He is sizing us all up deciding on who he will choose to accompany him into the arena. He then looks at me and we lock eyes. He lingers on me for almost a minute and I swear I see his face give a small twitch.

My limbs go numb, my head begins to swim, and I see little spots. I feel like someone has just punched me in the gut. I come to a terrible realization; I'm going to be the boy tribute for District 7 in the Quarter Quell. I can't explain how I know this but from the short interaction I just had with Jack I know he's going to pick me. My breathing becomes heavy and I feel like I'm going to black out.

"Are you okay?" says a distant voice. A boy I don't recognize puts his hand on my shoulder and stands in my view. His look of concern lets me know that I'm not hiding my breakdown very well.

"Y-yes. I'm f-fine, thanks," I reply.

The boy gives me an encouraging smile. "It's going to be okay. Your chances of getting picked are very unlikely. Jack will probably take one of the best guys from the training center."

I give a quick nod and steady myself. The boy then turns around as the escort for our district takes the stage to begin the Reaping. A very tall and thin man with long black hair that has been slicked back into a very tight pony tail that goes down his back. He has a large monocle on his right eye and he's dressed in a fitted black suit that has sharp horns on the shoulders with a deep red shirt underneath. He has pointed black leather shoes on and even his face has a hint of black eye shadow while his finger nails are also black and very long while coming to a point. Very eccentric by the Districts' standards but not at all like the outfits of most escorts.

"Welcome District 7 to the 175th Annual Hunger Games and the 7th Quarter Quell. I am honored to be here as your escort and hope that I will also have the great honor of introducing the next _two _Victors back to 7 at the end."

His tone is soft but his words reach every corner of the square. He does not carry the same bubbly personality most escorts do. He is precise and to the point but clearly sincere.

"Now, without further ado I will now announce the most recent Male and Female Victors of District 7 that will be participating in this year's Games. They will then proceed to choose which boy and girl will become the tributes and representatives of District 7 for the Quarter Quell. Good luck, and my the odds be ever in your favor!"

The escort then turns to his left and hold out his arm.

"May I introduce Cherry, the most recent Female Victor of District 7. She was the Victor of the 157th Hunger Games."

Cherry stands up and walks to stand next to the escort. She isn't exactly tall but she is very strongly built. She won her Games by beating the male tribute from District 1 to death with her bare hands. I've heard she is a genuinely kind woman and very warm, but she doesn't hesitate to do what needs to be done. I guess you can't if you want to survive the Games.

"Cherry will now choose the female tribute who will accompany her to the Games.," announces the escort.

Cherry immediately turns to look at the girls in the 18 year old group. It only takes her two minutes to decide. "I choose Mahogany Monroe."

The other girls around Mahogany part, giving her a pathway straight to the podium. Mahogany doesn't even look surprised but she's obviously not happy about the decision.

I'm not surprised by this either. Mahogany was a year ahead of me in the training center and she was every bit as good as I was, better even. She would outperform most of the older boys at the training center. To be honest, I'm surprised she hasn't been put into the Games before now by being voted for by the Capitol. She's obviously career material.

Mahogany takes her place next to Cherry on the podium. District 7 isn't quite considered a Career District but it is not uncommon to find District 7 tributes being accepted into the career pack. I wouldn't be surprised if both Cherry and Mahogany are for these Games.

"Very well, congratulations to Mahogany Monroe for being chosen as the District 7 Female Tribute. Now Jack, Victor of the 162nd Hunger Games, will stand and choose the male Tribute for District 7."

My heart begins to race again and my breathing becomes quick and sharp. I can't accept what is about to happen but I know that my name is going to be called. I don't know how or why but Jack's face betrayed him when he looked at me earlier.

I force myself to look up as Jack takes his place next to the escort. If I'm chosen then I don't want to be seen having a meltdown. He looks over at my age group and we lock eyes again.

I was right.

"I choose Hatch Youmans."

The next few seconds feel like an eternity. I can hear an audible gasp from the crowd which I know is my mother but I don't react. I'm still looking straight into Jack's eyes that haven't broken the eye contact either.

Without realizing it I am walking to the podium to take my place next to Jack. I look out at the crowd but my mind doesn't register any faces. I know I should find my family but my eyes don't seem to be working right. All I can see is a mass of faceless figures below me. The escort speaks into the microphone but I don't hear what he is saying. I feel my hand being grabbed and raised above my head. Jack, Cherry, Mahogany and I must be holding hands as a sign of unity, but I don't see or hear anyone clapping.

The next second I am being steered toward the Justice Building, through the tick front doors, down the hallway, out the back doors and into a car. This is when everything becomes suddenly clear and I try to pull away from the peace keeper.

"Wait! I get to say goodbye to my family! We're supposed to get time to say goodbye!" I shout.

"Rules have changed. No family visits are allowed once the Reaping has taken place. It's been that way for years now, son," replies the peace keeper.

"No! I get to say goodbye to my family!" I continue to shout while struggling.

"Get in the car or we'll make you!" orders the peace keeper. He pulls out an electrified baton and points it two inches from my face.

I stand next to the care defiantly. "What are you going to do? Kill me? Too bad I've already gotten my death sentence about 5 minutes ago."

I then feel a soft but strong hand on my shoulder. "Get in the car, Hatch," says Jack.

He is the last person I want to hear right now. It takes all the will power I have from turning around and punching him in the face. But I know as well as he does that all my defiance will gain me is a good beating with the electric baton and the last thing I need right now is to sustain an injury before entering the Games. I need to be in the best shape possible.

I shove Jack's hand off my shoulder and get into the car without looking at him. He's the reason I'm here and if I get the chance to kill him in the Games I just might take it even if it does mean only one Victor.

The car ride takes ten very quiet, very tense minutes to the train stop where we are surrounded by an escort of peace keepers. They keep the cameras at a distance from us which is good because the last thing I want is one of those things in my face.

I climb onto the train and enter the car. It is everything I've ever heard and more. I can't even begin to describe the ridiculous luxury of the car. There are mountains of fruits, pastries, desserts, meats, salads, drinks and everything else a person could imagine. I can feel the softness of the carpet through my shoes.

I take a seat at the table in the room and am joined by Jack, Cherry, and Mahogany. The escort has yet to join us. I'm sure I'll learn his name soon. I decided that I can't stand to be in the presence of my fellow district partners, so I proceed to leave to find my personal quarters on the train but Jack stops me.

"We need to talk Hatch," he says.

"I have nothing to say to you," I snap not looking at him but out the window to my left.

"Well then you listen and I'll talk," he replies. "We have about 12 hours before we get to the Capitol and we need to start discussing plans and strategies.

At this point the escort, whose name I still haven't gotten, enters the car. He saunters over to the table and sits with us.

"Glad you're here Flax," smiles Cherry. "It's probably better you know what our strategies are."

"I think I'll just do that with my mentor, thanks. I don't think any of my plans are going to involve you," I shoot back at him.

"I am your mentor," he says.

This catches me off guard and I turn and look at him. I'm not the only one who is surprised by this.

"Wait. You mean we won't have anyone on the outside helping us?" asks Mahogany.

"Well, you'll have me," answers Flax. "Although I can't get sponsors. I can only suggest to them how to spend the money they invest."

"Not this year," replies Cherry. "This year we have to gather all of our sponsors before we enter the arena. They will guarantee to help us and then they decide what to send to us and when."

"So how does that work? When will we have time to get sponsors when we're busy training and getting ready for the Games?" I ask.

"They will be watching every minute of our training sessions and everything else we will be doing. Then the night before the Games begin those who wish to sponsor a district will sign up for who they wish. We won't know who or how many sponsors we have." Jack explains.

"It adds a whole new dimension to the Games. Every move we make, everything we say, every decision we make affects our chances of sponsorship which directly affects our chances of survival," says Cherry. "There's no room for mistakes this year. We can't afford to not have sponsors."

The knot of anxiety seems to tighten and get bigger with all the pressure I'm beginning to realize is on our shoulders; on _my_ shoulders.

"So for now, we are a team. At least until the Games start," states Jack.

Cherry and Mahogany nod in agreement. I look at them and then at Jack. I may hate him for what he's put me up to, but if I want to survive I'm going to have to cooperate. Still doesn't mean I won't kill him if the chance presents itself.

I sit back down at the table. "Okay, so what do you guys have in mind?" I ask.

"We think that having a united front is the best option we have. We need to show the citizens of the Capitol that District 7 is here to win," Cherry explains. "We need to show them that we are just as good, better probably, then even the Career Districts. No one in the Capitol likes to admit it and probably won't, but District 7 has had at least one tribute in the top 8 for the last ten Games. No other district can say that. We are always part of the final group the Capitol votes on to represent them in the Games."

"Plus, we have also implemented survival skills into our training center. This is something that only Districts 2 and 4 have done as well," adds Jack. "This gives us another distinct advantage and has proven to be so as none of our tributes have died from exposure or disease for the past six Games."

"So, what you're saying is we're not splitting into pairs. We're fighting as one team to the end. At least, that's what we're portraying anyway." I say.

"Exactly," smiles Cherry.

"But only two can win. One Victor and one Tribute," argues Mahogany. "We'll have to fight each other if we're the only ones left at the end."

"True," replies Jack. "But at least it would guarantee a victory for District 7. A huge victory. There haven't been two Victors since the 74th Hunger Games, and that wasn't even supposed to happen."

"If we even all survive to the end," I point out. "There will be 52 other people in that arena who want to win as much as we do. I highly doubt we'll all make it. Especially when you factor in that Districts 1,2, and 4 will most likely form the Career Pack not to mention those who will be picked by the Capitol which will most likely be from those districts."

"We can try at least," Cherry says. "And unlike the Career Pack we are going to turn against each other. You can always count on the Careers to betray each other."

"Sorry but it's really hard to believe you," Mahogany cuts in. Her quick comment gets our attention. "I mean, both of your track records are the best. You both killed your district partner in your Games. Jack did it within two hours. You did it before the pool of tributes was half gone. How do we know you won't do it this time around, too?"

"She has a good point," I say. "What's to keep Cherry from lobbing my head off at the blood bath or while I'm walking in front of her?"

"These Games are entirely different." Jack answers. " There are _two _Victors. One past Victor and one Tribute, but only if they come from the same district. There's no point in killing either of you. Until the end, of course."

"You have our word." Cherry says. "We want our District to win these Games as much as you do, and even if we end up having to fight at the end at least it will be District 7 that wins. The people back home will understand. It will be the greatest Hunger Games victory in history, and we have the chance to be the ones who make that history!"

Mahogany and I glance at each other. I don't think we have much of a choice. Either way only two of the four of us can come home, so we might as well team up to give us all better odds.

"Okay, I'm in," I say.

"Me, too," says Mahogany.

"Great," Says Jack as he stands up. "Now that we've got that settled we'd better get to the TV. We need to see what we're up against so we can plan accordingly."

We all migrate to the lounge car so we can see who we will be killing or be killed by in a few days. I can only wonder at what kinds of opponents we're going to have to fight to survive. The stakes have never been higher and the odds never greater.


	3. Chapter 3 Victors and Tributes

Chapter 3: Victors and Tributes

I enter the car where we will be watching the broadcasts of the reapings. I'm about to find out who my competitors are; those who I will kill or be killed by.

I sit down next to Mahogany who is the first one on the sofa. She proceeds to turn on the TV and we are shortly joined by Jack, Cherry, and Flax.

We see Caesar Flickerman III come on with his big toothy smile and light green hair. Every host of the Hunger Games has taken the stage name of Caesar Flickerman in honor of the original Caesar Flickerman who is considered the greatest Hunger Games host.

"Welcome citizens of Panem! It's my favorite time of the year. Time for the Annual Hungers Games, and even better is that this year is a Quarter Quell! I have the great honor of hosting this year's Games and to start it off I think it's time we meet the brave men and women who will be getting the rare opportunity to participate in what will be the best Games yet. So let's meet our Victors and Tributes!"

**Capitol**

Victors:

Male - Cleave (D2) 28, 165th Games

Female – Arianna (D1) 23, 167th Games

Tributes:

Male – Chuck (D2) 18

Female – Mora (D1) 18

**District 1**

Victors:

Male - Rolex 25, 168th Games

Female –Glitz 35, 158th Games

Tributes:

Male –Ritchie 16

Female – Frill 17

**District 2**

Victors:

Male - Sheer 31, 160th Games

Female - Klay 19, 174th Games

Tributes:

Male –Blaze 18

Female – Constance 18

**District 3**

Victors:

Male - Fritz 19, 171st Games

Female –Click 37, 154th Games

Tributes:

Male –Shard 16

Female – Spark 16

**District 4**

Victors:

Male - Triton 23, 164th Games

Female –Shelly 30, 163rd Games

Tributes:

Male –Lance 18

Female – Weave 16

**District 5**

Victors:

Male - Tadem 39, 152nd Games

Female –Jayme 27, 161st Games

Tributes:

Male – Wane 16

Female – Bree 17

**District 6**

Victors:

Male - Glaze 37, 155th Games

Female –Glare 51, 140th Games

Tributes:

Male –Pod 15

Female – Traynee 17

**District 7**

Victors:

Male – Jack 28, 162nd Games

Female - Cherry 33, 157th Games

Tributes:

Male –Hatch 17

Female – Mahogany 18

**District 8**

Victors:

Male – Eli 35, 153rd Games

Female –Inda 21, 169th Games

Tributes:

Male –Moot 17

Female – Maisy 15

**District 9**

Victors:

Male - Dana 46, 145th Games

Female –Tenisha 34, 159th Games

Tributes:

Male –Stitch 18

Female – Vivi 18

**District 10**

Victors:

Male - Reem 27, 166th Games

Female –Patsy 62, 125th Games

Tributes:

Male –Shawl 18

Female – Winni 17

**District 11**

Victors:

Male - Kane 43, 150th Games

Female –North 18, 173rd Games

Tributes:

Male –Olson 16

Female – Apry 17

**District 12**

Victors:

Male - Noir 40, 151st Games

Female –Clara 20, 170th Games

Tributes:

Male –Blake 17

Female – Ember 16

**District 13**

Victors:

Male - Nuke 75, 116th Games

Female –Radar 15, 172nd Games

Tributes:

Male –Mic 18

Female – Wave 18

I sit in a daze and as I look around I'm not the only one. It begins to sink in how desperate the situation is. 56 people. All with families and friends. And only 2 can go home at the end. I turn my attention back to the TV.

"There you have it Panem. Your Victors and Tributes of the 175th Hunger Games and 7th Quarter Quell! This will be a year that will be talked about for decades to come, we are lucky enough to be able to witness it. Even luckier are the Victors and Tributes for their names will go down in history for being in the greatest Games we've ever seen!"

The TV turns off and I hear a sound of disgust come from Mahogany.

"He is seriously demented. If he thinks it's such an honor to be in these Games then why doesn't he just take someone's place so _his_ name can go down in history!" she yells.

This gets a dark chuckle out of Cherry but a stern look from Flax.

"Talk like that will not only lose your sponsors my dear. You'd do better to be careful of what you say when we get to the Capitol," says Flax.

I usually think of escorts as stupid and ignorant, but Flax is apparently very aware of how the government and politics work.

"Well, it's not going to be easy, but then again we knew it wouldn't," says Jack. "We've got some serious competition."

"We're going to need allies Jack," says Cherry. "There's no way we'll be able to do this alone."

"Especially with how big the Career Pack is going to be this year. You can count on the Capitol to ally with Districts 1 and 2 for sure," states Flax.

"I guarantee District 4 will be in on that as well," replies Cherry. "I know for a fact that Triton and Shelly are very close to the District 1 Victors Rolex and Glitz."

"So that makes the Career Pack at least 16 members strong," I say.

There's a tense pause in the room. This kind of potential alliance with the Careers is no surprise but it hasn't really sunk in until now how huge of an advantage they will have in the Games. It would probably take an alliance of all the other districts to be able to bring a Career Pack this large and dangerous down, and even then it's not guaranteed that it would work.

"I agree," says Jack looking at Cherry. "We'll need to look for allies, and good ones, too."

"Well, then its settled," says Flax standing up. "I will begin looking into which other districts are suitable allies and will give you all the best chance of survival. I have a way of getting other escorts to tell me what I want to know about their tributes. This year will be no different," he grins.

Cherry wears an interested and impressed look as she watches Flax leave the room.

"He is the most peculiar escort I've ever known," she laughs.

"He's the best," replies Jack. "He's been offered to be the escort for Districts 1 and 2 but turned it down. Says he has a special place in his heart for District 7. He likes to see the Careers go down and District 7 has the best chance of doing that, though he'd never admit it."

"I'm going to bed," says Mahogany. She stands and walks to the car door. "If we want to win sponsors then we need to be ready when we arrive."

"Good idea, Mahogany," says Cherry. "See you two in the morning." She waves goodbye as she leaves the car.

I get up and start leave the car as well.

"Hatch, can we talk?" asks Jack.

I linger at the door debating whether to leave or stay. "I'm not sure we have anything to talk about. I'm still angry with you. You betrayed me and my family." I snap.

"I know it may look like that, but I'm actually saving your family," he replies.

This makes me spin around and look at him. "What? That makes no sense!" I say.

"Please just listen," He motions for me to sit back down. I sit on the far end of the sofa.

"When you left the training center you angered a lot of people in the Capitol including the President. You showed more promise than anyone in the districts and the Capitol was planning on voting you as their tribute for the following Games. I'm surprised there wasn't any retaliation from them when you left."

This takes me by surprise. I know my family was afraid for a little while after I left the training center but I didn't know how bad it could have been. My parents must have known because they would take turns staying up at night to keep watch for several weeks afterward.

Jack continues to explain. "Then you continued training privately in the forest, and I would help you sometimes. Despite how careful your family was at keeping it a secret somehow the President found out. He personally visited me in the Victors Village a month ago."

"Wait, the President visited you? In District 7?" I ask stunned.

"Yes," he sighs. "He told me that you and your family were lucky he was in a good mood at the time you left the training center, but he still wasn't going to let you get away with abandoning the Capitol like that. He told me I had to choose you as the male Tribute if I wanted to keep the rest of your family safe."

The gravity of the situation I put my family in comes crashing down all over me. Because of my selfishness my family's lives are on the line.

"So either I enter the Games or my family dies," I say.

"That is the ultimatum the President gave me," he says.

I look Jack in the eyes. "He's going to regret that decision. I'm going to win these Games if I have to do it alone!"

I have never felt like this before. I am determined to destroy any hopes of revenge the President may have for me. I now understand Jack and Cherry; how they were able to fight and kill.

"Good. Now let's get some sleep. We've got sponsors to win and people to kill," smiles Jack.

I smile back, then stand and walk over to Jack.

"Thank you," I say, "for not telling my family this." I put my hand out and he takes it.

"Wouldn't dream of it," he says.

We walk out of the car and then separate as we enter the bed car. I say good night to Jack and enter my own room.

I change into some pajamas that have been provided for me in the dresser and get into the warm soft bed. I had no idea how tired I am until now. I allow the dull rumbling of the train to lull me to sleep, but before I do I make a promise to myself that I will win these Games. And if I don't then I'm taking down as many with me as I can. I want to show the Capitol and the President that they can't control me. They can't kill me. But if they do then I want them to know that I'll die on my own terms and I'll make sure that none of their pets win these Games.


	4. Chapter 4 Arrival at the Capitol

Chapter 4: Arrival at the Capitol

The stitch in my side continues to grow more painful with every breath I take. My brain begs my legs to keep running but the exhaustion is starting to take over. I won't be able to run much longer.

I hear the jeers and laughter behind me as the entire Career Pack chases me. I look back and also see Cherry, Jack and Mahogany with them all laughing and smiling. Suddenly my foot hits a large rock and I fall face first to the ground.

This is it. I'm going to die. I roll over to see them all standing over me with their weapons raised and smiling maliciously. I try to scream but no sound comes out. Just then the Careers and my fellow district partners all morph into flying mutts. Their entire bodies look like their melting and their squawks sound like cries of pain. Their eyes are on fire and their feet are clawed.

They all fly high in the air and then dive straight for my face. I cover my face with my hands and scream out as I roll over to shield myself.

The cold hard floor of the train jolts me awake as it collides with the side of my head and body. My breath is fast and heavy and my face is wet with cold sweat.

It was just a nightmare I think to myself. I wasn't true. It can't be true. People can't turn into mutts. And besides, my district partners would never turn on me like that.

Or maybe they would.

I shake my head to clear the sleepy fog that still lingers. No, I can't think like that. If I start doubting my district partners now then there's no way I'll be able to trust them in the arena. I've got to believe that they want to help me as much as I want to help them. I want to see my family again. I want to work in the forest and fall asleep in my favorite grove. I want to hear the birds and wind and smell the dirt and trees. I could care less about the mansion I'd get in the Victors Village.

The only way that is going to happen is if I win, and the only way I'm going to win is if I work with Jack, Cherry and Mahogany. Though, I know that Mahogany will have to die for me to live. It's a hard fact to accept, but I'll have to in the end. As for Jack and Cherry it doesn't really matter but if I have to be honest with myself I don't think Cherry could stand against Jack. But she wasn't picked as a top contender in her Games and she outmatched and outsmarted them all.

I get in the shower, and after 15 minutes of either extremely cold or scalding hot water with what seems like 20 different soaps dumped out on me and then my whole body being blow dried off I find a simple pair of blue pants and a light green short sleeve shirt. I comb my hair and brush my teeth (with a device I've never seen before. I don't even know how to describe it. I just put it in my mouth and it did all the work).

"Oh good you're up. We'll be in the Capitol in 30 minutes," says Flax. "Now, I'm going to go check on Jack and Mahogany. They need a good breakfast. It's going to be a busy day." He gets up and leaves for the bedroom car.

When I get to the breakfast car Flax and Cherry are already eating. I sit down next to Cherry and begin to load my plate. There's food I've never seen before which makes me nervous to try it. So I stick with what I know-toast, an apple, orange juice and eggs. AT home I'd only have toast and eggs from our chickens because it was all we had but once in a while we'd have fruit or juice. We would have it for special occasions. Like the morning after the reaping when we all made it through. I wonder if my family is having a special breakfast this morning.

"Sleep well?" asks Cherry.

"Yeah," I reply. I'm not up for much talking this morning. My nerves are making it feel like my stomach is in my throat. Cherry seems to notice this.

"I know how you're feeling right now. I'd say it will all be okay, but you and I know that is a lie. Just take it one minute at a time and enjoy the attention. At least before you get in the arena anyway," she advises.

I raise my head from my plate and look at Cherry. I can see she is sincere and really does understand what I'm feeling. I try to smile but I can't seem to manage it. I just give a small nod and look back at my plate.

Truthfully I'd rather not get any attention. Thinking about having to ride in the parade later today makes me sick to my stomach. Then I think about the televised interview the night before the Games begin and I get dizzy and feel like passing out. Crowds make me nervous. I'd rather be in the forest where it's just me and my family.

But if I want to see them again I've got to get over this fear. I've got to woo the crowds so I can get sponsors. In other words, I've got to become a fake, fame seeking, power hungry Tribute who wants nothing more than to be adored by all of Panem.

Just then Jack walks in with Flax right behind him. Just as they sit down at the table Mahogany walks in. I nearly fall off my seat when I see her. She has dressed so elegantly in a soft pink liquid like silk dress that stops at her knees with black stilettos. Her hair is styled so perfectly on top of her head in a high bun with three pink roses on top, and her make-up is impeccable. You'd think she was from the Capitol.

I notice that I'm not the only one starring at her. Cherry breaks the silence.

"You look wonderful Mahogany," She says.

"Thank you, Cherry," she smiles. "I've decided that if I want to win the hearts of the people of the Capitol I should dress and act like one of them." She smugly sits down at the table and begins to fill her plate. She eats everything-unafraid to try it all.

Flax is smiling, obviously pleased with Mahogany's strategy.

"Oh, this girl knows what she wants, and she's going to get it!" he exclaims.

"Good because we're going to need it," says Jack. "Nice work Mahogany. Looks like we could all take a leaf out of your book."

I personally think she looks ridiculous, but then again she probably does as well. She's just playing the game. I feel stupid for wearing a simple pants and shirt but it's too late to change. We are only a few minutes from the Capitol now.

"Okay, when we enter the station I want all four of you at the windows waving and smiling at your adoring fans. When we get out of the train feel free to give autographs, take pictures, and answer some questions. They think you're celebrities so act the part!" says Flax. "I want your entrance into the Capitol to shadow all the others."

This immediately turns my stomach into a knot. Mahogany seems to already know what she's doing. She'll have no problem winning over the people in the Capitol. As for me, I already have a strike against me for leaving the training center.

"We can do this guys," encourages Jack. "District 7 is going to have two Victors this year!"

"Here we are!" yells Flax. "Get those sponsors!"

Jack, Cherry, and Mahogany all jump up and run to the windows. I slowly get up and walk over to a space in the windows. I can see the crowd in the distance as we near the station. There are so many people!

I can feel the nausea start, and then a voice sounds in my head. _They think you're celebrities so act the part!_

Something changes in me. All the fear and nerves and nausea leave. _I can do this!_ I think. They already know I'm good. They wanted me before. I'm going to show them that they want me now. I'm going to show them that I am their next Victor!

The train enters the station and I begin to wave and smile at the crowd. They are going wild! Running with the train as is comes to a stop. When it finally does stop they crowd presses against the windows of the trains. Part of me wonders if they're going to mob me to death if I step out of the train.

"Let's go Hatch, " calls Flax.

As I walk to the train door I hear an explosion of noise when the door opens. The crowd is cheering and chanting something. As I get to the open door I can hear the chant.

"Jack! Jack! Jack!"

"Cherry! Cherry! Cherry!"

"Hatch! Hatch! Hatch!"

"Mahogany! Mahogany! Mahogany!"

As I step off the train I see people reaching out to me. Trying desperately to touch just my shirt. Then, as if someone has taken over my body, I smile and raise both of my hands to wave at the crowd. The roar of the cheering is reaching a deafening level. Ahead of me the other three are shaking hands, taking pictures, waving, giving hugs. I begin to do the same thing.

As I continue forward I see a young woman reaching out to me and practically crying. I go over to her grab her shoulders and give her a quick kiss on the cheek then give a mischievous grin toward the cameras. The woman goes hysterical and faints. This seems to put the crowd into a frenzy. As I turn to keep walking I see Jack, Cherry, Mahogany and Flax all staring at me open mouthed.

Suddenly I just realize what I just did and the bile quickly rises up my throat. Before I allow myself to get sick I smile, wave and walk quickly for the car that will be taking us to the Training Center.

When I get in I avoid eye contact with the others. I am so embarrassed at what just transpired. I have no idea what came over me. Jack begins to laugh loudly and can't seem to stop. Even I look up at him.

"What's so funny?!" I snap.

"Nothing. I'm laughing at how well that went. I think it's safe to say that you're not going to have any problem winning the Capitol over!" chuckles Jack.

"Where did that come from?" asks Cherry amused.

"I don't know. It just happened," I mumble.

"Well maybe you should let it 'just happen' from now on. That was incredible. I've no doubt no other arrival will compare to this one!" says Flax.

"Seriously if you keep charming them like that we'll have more sponsors than the entire Career Pack Hatch!" exclaims Jack.

I'm still embarrassed but I feel much better knowing that what I did was a good thing. But now everyone is going to expect me to keep this going and I have no idea how I even did it. I was as if I was a totally different person. Hopefully the same thing happens for the Parade tonight.

The car stops in front of a enormous round building. I step of the car and look up at is the Training Center and my home for the next week. It is almost blinding from the pure whiteness of its stone. This Training Center was built after the rebellion to accommodate for the tributes that represent the Capitol and for District 13. This is where 56 people will prepare to die. Some call it hallowed ground because this is the place that Victors are made. Others call it the morgue. I prefer the latter of the two.

"Alright everyone we'll proceed to the 7th floor which is where you will be staying. Your stylist team is waiting to get you ready for the parade tonight. They'll need all the time they can get to get you all ready, so let's get going," instructs Flax.

"Joy. I just love having other people bathe and dress me," moans Cherry.

I don't like the sound of that but I guess I don't have much of a choice. We all proceed to the entrance of the Training Center and get to an elevator. While waiting for the elevator another group of people enter the building. I can tell right away that they are also Victors and Tributes. It is the group from District 1. I know that because I recognize the Victors-Arianna, Rolex, and Glitz. Arianna and Rolex won the 167th and 168th Games. They are sometimes referred to the Gloss and Cashmere, siblings who won the Games back to back, of our time. The group talks and laughs as they walk to an elevator but stop when they notice us.

"Look who's here!" yells Glitz. She's the Victor of the 158th Games-the year after Cherry one.

"Hey there Glitz," calls Cherry.

"It's good to see you," smiles Glitz. "I just wish it was in better circumstances. At least this year we'll be able to show the Capitol which one of us is the better Victor." Glitz lets out a dainty laugh. She doesn't look anything like dainty.

"They sure will," grins Cherry.

"And good luck to you as well Jack. Looks like you two picked a good pair. We'll have to keep an eye out of you four," Glitz says. "Who knows. We just might become allies."

"You never know what could happen," replies Jack. "This is the Hunger Games after all, and a Quarter Quell no less."

"Yes, anything could happen," smiles Glitz. The other Victors and Tributes are standing behind her, but they don't seem to be as warm and welcoming as she is.

Our elevator arrives and it couldn't be sooner in my opinion. The Tribute boy from District 1 hasn't taken his eyes off of me since he noticed me. As we get on the elevator he smirks and turns away.

"We'll see you again soon I suppose," says Cherry.

"Yes I suppose you will," smiles Glitz.

The door closes and I can feel the tension release.

"What was that all about?" asks Mahogany.

"Just saying hello to an old friend," says Cherry.

"You're friends with the District 1 Victors?" I ask.

"We are all friends, us Victors," explains Jack. "We are the only ones who understand each other. We're the survivors."

I never thought of it like that. We call them Victors, but they're really just survivors of a horrible, sick ordeal the Capitol calls a game.

"But don't think for a second that I will hesitate to kill every one of them," says Cherry. "And don't think they feel the same way. We're friends now, but in a week we will be mortal enemies."

I kind of feel bad for Jack and Cherry. They will have to kill people they've known for a while. People they now consider friends. But like Cherry said when we enter that arena they will all be enemies and if I want to live I will have to kill.

That goes for Mahogany and either Jack or Cherry as well.


End file.
